


AU Harry Potter Sorting

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Ginny Weasley, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Ginny Weasley, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Ron Weasley - Freeform, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What if the gang were in other house (s)?





	1. Chapter 1

This is what would have happened if Harry Potterand crew had been sorted in Hufflepuff. 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were sorted in Hufflepuff. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins and Oliver Rivers were sorted in Gryffindor. 

While, Ernie Macmillan and Sally Smith were sorted in Slytherin.

Draco befriended The Golden Trio and Neville with Pansy also hanging out with them. They were the Big Six. 

Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson disowned their kids. Narcissa Black and Pansy's mother took a divorce from their husbands and now live in Grimmauld Place. 

The Weasley's treat Harry as their own. Dumbledore is emotionally even closer to Harry than before. 

The gang finds out about the Philosopher's stone and being loyal as the Hufflepuffs they are, fight Quirell together. More like him, Neville and Draco, since Pansy and Hermione stayed behind for Ron and at the potions' test. 

On second year, they befriended Ginny and Luna. Luna got sorted in Gryffindor though, with Ginny being sorted in Hufflepuff. 

The Chamber of Secrets happened in the same way. Though, Theodore Nott is the mean boy that leads Crabbe and Goyle. 

In third year, all happen to the same way except for the fact that Narcissa managed to clear Sirius' name and Pettigrew was put under Dementor's Kiss. 

Sirius adopted Harry and they live with Draco, Narcissa, Pansy and Teressa Selwyn (Pansy's Mother).

In fourth year, all happened in the same way except for Sirius and Narcissa finding the Locket horcrux and being in a family of Dark wizards knew what it was. They also reached Bellatrix's vault because she was no 1 candidate to keep one of his. With Kreacher's help they destroyed The Cup, too. 

Voldemort came back with knowing that they were gone but didn't know how. 

In fifth year, Ernie Macmillan was the only Slytherin to join the DA. Ron and Hermione started dating, after Harry helped Ron man up and ask her. Sirius didn't die in the Battle of the Ministry. Bellatrix did after Narcissa threw a Killing Curse at her to save Sirius' life. 

Voldemort couldn't possess Harry due to the goodness inside him being too much. 

In sixth year, Dumbledore being a grandfather figure to Harry told him all about the Horcruxes. They visited the Shack of the Gaunt family together and destroyed the Ring with Fiendfyre that Narcissa controlled with Sirius' help. 

Harry asked Ginny out, much to her delight and started dating. Draco had a crush on Pansy and asked her out. She said yes. Neville felt a little left out and started hanging out with Hannah Abbott.

The year ended with Dumbledore alive. The Death Eaters got arrested in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore's last words before Harry boarded to Hogwarts Express were that he found the Diadem. 

In seventh year, Dumbledore being alive prevented the Ministry overtaking. The war was more open but Harry still attended Hogwarts. The Diadem was destroyed but Crabbe died on his attempt to protect it under Voldemort's command. 

Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort who shot a Cutting Curse behind his back. Harry was furious and stabbed Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor. 

In the final battle, Moody and Teressa (Pansy's mother) were the only ones that died on the side of Light. 

From the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle Sr., Rodolphus Lestrange, Amycus Carrow and Yaxley died. Rabastan Lestrange and Alecto Carrow were severely injured while the rest got arrested. 

In the end, the only difference was that Draco married Pansy. Scorpius Black-Selwyn was his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Sorting

The sorting of 1991 was the most shocking and disturbing sorting ever. Everything went downhill in that moment

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Sally-Anne Perks weren't sorted in Slytherin like their parents expected them but in Gryffindor. 

They were seen as blood traitors by their Death Eater parents and were disowned. They were secretly glad. They didn't share the same views anyways. But it hurt not be able to see their other parent. 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Lily Moon and Sally Smith were sorted in Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor. 

The light families weren't different on house matters. Ron and Neville were not to return home and that they were future Death Eaters. Same for Lavender and Parvati. Only Padma stood by her side but she had to go home sometime. Seamus and Sally were scolded by their wizard parent, that they would turn dark and that would mean that they wouldn't be family anymore.

Harry, alingside Hermione and Dean, who were raised by Muggles, wouldn't have any of it. The twenty became a big family. Strong friendships would form in groups of three.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy. 

Dean, Seamus, Theodore.

Lily, Sally and Sally-Anne.

Parvati, Lavender, Daphne and Tracey

Vincent, Gregory, Neville and Millicent 

They would fight the war together and win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Black Sisters were triplets in the same age as Sirius and the Marauders? What if Regulus was Sirius' twin? If they were sorted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Gryffindor 

The Black Cousins were called the 'Dream Team' for a reason. They did everything together. Pranks, tormenting Walburga Black and all the stuff. 

They didn't believe into the crap that was called blood supremacy and that made their mother / aunt mad.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Express, they opted to make friends with new people and not with people that they were raised with and their parents ordered them to hang out with. They were into blood supremacy and that dark stuff.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were sorted in Gryffindor just when the hat touched their head. Bellatrix and Andromeda were like Sirius, always having an active role in pranks. While Regulus and Narcissa were the minds behind the pranks, but had the love and recklessness Gryffindor's possess.

Sirius and Regulus took a minute but Gryffindor was the answer, nonetheless.

That was what changed the story outcome. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa befriended Lily Evans and Alice Prewett, who would later be Alice Longbottom. A muggle-born and a Light family member. They were called Swans, due to their beauty and intelligence. 

Regulus was a member of the Marauders, instead of Peter Pettigrew who was sorted in Slytherin. Frank Longbottom also joined them this time. 

Severus Snape was still a target of the Marauders but only for a month. Bellatrix found out what they have been doing and yelled at them for a straight hour. They would later apologize and add him to the gang. 

James and Lily became friends in Year 3 when their whole house year started hanging out. Alice and Frank also grew closer. When they found out about Remus, they didn't mind. Bellatrix grew even closer to him, despite him closing up to himself. 

They all started learning to turn into animagus. Dorcas Meadows, Marlene McKinnon and Ted Tonks were also into the secret and part of the group. 

Bellatrix turned into a raven. Andromeda turned into a leopard. Narcissa turned into a swan. Lily would turn into a doe. Dorcas would turn into a cat. Marlene would turn into a frog. Regulus would turn into a antelope. Ted would turn into a badger. Alice would turn into a tiger while Frank would turn into a lion. 

Despite making themselves known as Light, their parents tried to force them into marriage with purebloods. Bellatrix and Andromeda were to marry the Lestrange twins, Rodolphus and Rabastan while Narcissa were to marry Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Regulus were to marry Alecto Carrow and Athena Rosier, respectively. 

The Five were disgusted. They knew that these were junior Death Eaters who they met Lord Voldemort when on holidays or even by sneaking at nights in the Dark Forest. 

They ran away and got banished from the family. Bellatrix went to live with Lily, knowing that if Evans family were attacked, she was the best to protect them. Andromeda went to live with Marlene and Narcissa went to live with Alice, where Dorcas lived two houses away from. 

Sirius went to the Potters while Regulus went to the Longbottoms. 

Since Severus Snape never became a Death Eater, he found love in Cheryl Greengrass, a different Slytherin like him who hated blood supremacy. James and Lily still ended up together but since fifth year. Sirius ended up with Marlene McKinnon. Regulus ended up with Dorcas Meadows. Ted and Andromeda were together openly. Alice and Frank also were together. Narcissa ended up with a Hufflepuff in their year, Ethan Terrence who also was an animagus with a snake form. To everyone's not surprise, Remus and Bellatrix got married. 

Bellatrix became an Auror, alongsideSirius and James, while Andromeda became a Healer. Narcissa became a Potioneer. Regulus became a Healer too, with Andromeda as partner. Remus became the DADA teacher after curse breakers Dorcas and Marlene broke the curse. The Black had passed a statement which made werewolves and vampires as equals.

The prophecy was never heard to other than Dumbledore and later the gang. James and Lily had Harry. Sirius and Marlene had a daughter named Aria. Regulus and Dorcas also had a daughter named Cassiopeia. Bellatrix and Remus had a son named Liam. Ted and Andromeda had Nymphadora. Alice and Frank had Neville. Narcissa and Ethan had Draco, who still had his mother's hair and eyes. Severus and Cheryl got married and had a daughter named Rose.

They all were a big family and were later joined by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, while at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated in Harry's third year when in second year, the Blacks found about his horcruxes. It was Harry who defeated him.


End file.
